The Colóns
Soon after Primo debuted in WWE, he became a full time member of the SmackDown! roster, along with his brother. They defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder in their first match as a team to gain victory on September 12, 2008. Two weeks later, both teams competed in a title match, with The Colóns winning to become tag team champions. Soon after Primo debuted in WWE, he became a full time member of the SmackDown! roster, along with his brother. They defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder in their first match as a team to gain victory on September 12, 2008. Two weeks later, both teams competed in a title match, with The Colóns winning to become tag team champions. Starting in November, The Colóns developed an on-screen relationship with The Bella Twins (Nikki and Brie), appearing in numerous backstage segments with them and The Bellas accompanied them to the ring. This relationship with the Bella Twins subsequently led to a feud with the World Tag Team Champions John Morrison and The Miz, as Morrison and The Miz flirted with The Bella Twins, and then defeated Carlito and Primo to win a date with them on Valentine's Day. The Bella were seemingly unable to choose between the teams, leading to Morrison and The Miz challenging The Colóns for the WWE Tag Team Championship, and The Colóns challenging Morrison and The Miz for the World Tag Team Championship, although each team retained their respective championship. The rivalry between the teams led The Bella Twins to fall out with each other, with Brie siding with the Colóns, and Nikki siding with Morrison and The Miz. At WrestleMania XXV, The Colóns defeated Morrison and The Miz to win the World Tag Team Championship and become the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions, and they successfully defended the championships the following night on Raw. On April 15, the Colóns were drafted back to the Raw brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft. On April 27, the Colóns made their debut on Raw, defeating Jamie Noble and Chavo Guerrero. The team's collective WWE Superstars debut took place on May 28, 2009, when they defeated The World's Greatest Tag Team by pinfall. They lost the championship at The Bash to the team of Edge and Chris Jericho, who were added to a standard tag team match between the Colóns and The Legacy (Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase) moments before the match started. Carlito and Primo invoked their rematch clause the next night on Raw, but were unsuccessful, and on the July 6 episode of Raw, they lost again to Jericho and Edge. One week later the team officially disbanded in WWE when Carlito attacked Primo. Two weeks later, Primo pinned Carlito in a 6-man tag match. The team reunited on the May 6 episode of WWE Superstars when Carlito stopped the match and offered Primo to reform as a team. Primo accepted the offer, thus, turning him heel. The brothers attacked R-Truth on the May 10th episode of Raw. The duo then shook hands with Ted DiBiase, Jr. after getting paid with DiBiase's "Trust Fund." The reunion of the team would be short lived, as on May 21, Carlito was released due to a violation of the WWE wellness program and subsequent refusal to attend a rehabilitation facility. Category:Tag Team